1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loudspeaker drive units.
2. Description of Related Art
Known loudspeaker drive units comprise a diaphragm of which the outer portion is connected to a chassis member by way of a flexible surround.
The surround stops sound radiated by the rear surface of the diaphragm from passing round the outer edge of the diaphragm and thus cancelling out radiation from the front surface of the diaphragm. The surround allows the cone to move freely in an axial direction but restrains movement of a rocking kind or in a non-axial direction.
The surround thus has an important role in the operation of a loudspeaker drive unit, particularly, if the drive unit is to be used in a hi fi audio system.
In fact, both the surround and the diaphragm influence the quality of sound reproduction from a loudspeaker drive unit and it is exceedingly difficult to come close to an "ideal" loudspeaker drive unit using currently available materials.